1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing audio of an electronic device, and more particularly, to methods for simultaneously providing more than one audio of an electronic device and applications thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of mobile communication technology, electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices or smart phones, are equipped with a variety of functions. Electronic devices have been recently developed to provide multimedia functions, such as voice communication, photography, video/audio playback, alarming, messaging, etc. In particular, applications related to a variety of functions are installed in electronic devices and may output various sounds during their execution. However, conventional methods for providing audio providing methods can output only a single audio sound at a time from an electronic device.